Monk
Monk era un membro della Gilda Rebirth. Inoltre fu uno dei personaggi principali di Fantasy X Grounds. Aspetto Monk è un essere umano alto e muscoloso con i capelli mori e gli occhi scuri. Indossa di solito abiti che gli lasciano scoperto il petto. Carattere Monk dà grande importanza al proprio fisico, che cerca di migliorare in continuazione. In genere si comporta in modo molto semplice, preferendo usare i muscoli ed il pisello. Storia Prima di Rebirth Monk faceva parte di un gruppo di avventurieri insieme a Knight, Rogue, Knight e Wizard. Dopo numerose avventure il gruppo si separò e Monk viaggiò per conto suo. Cercò di salvare qualcuno, ma fallì. Si unì poi alla gilda di King, dove incontrò di nuovo Knight. Come tutti a parte il cavaliere, abbandonò la gilda nel periodo tra la follia e la morte di King. Rebirth Dragoon trova Monk nel tempio di Guardian. Il monaco sta cercando di fare ammenda per i propri errori portandosi sempre più vicino alla morte, e rifiuta di unirsi a Rebirth ed abbandonare la propria nuova gilda. Dragoon lo convince però a lasciarsi da parte il passato, e dopo un'esperienza di quasi morte il monaco accetta la proposta del ragazzo. In seguito è Monk a recarsi in cerca di Wizard. Trovatolo, gli propone di unirsi a loro. Il mago, inizialmente riluttante, alla fine accetta. Assiste alla riunione di Rogue e Knight ed è uno dei membri fondatori della Gilda. Stagione 1 Saga dei Lupi Monk parte con Healer e Wizard verso il dungeon dei lupi, per sopperire a una richiesta. Lungo la strada i tre affrontano i banditi di Brigand, e Monk sconfigge l'orchessa. Giunti al dungeon, i tre vengono inviati da Guardian nel Paradiso dei lupi, per affrontare la creatura che ne ha preso il controllo. Tuttavia, alla fine è il solo Wizard ad affrontare l'Ogre che tormenta il mondo spirituale. Il mostro viene sconfitto, ed il trio torna a casa. Minisaga di Halloween Monk è il primo a notare le strane maschere che compaiono nel castello. Terrorizzato, cerca di farsi aiutare dagli altri. Alla fine, è Necromancer a risolvere il mistero, convincendo i membri della Gilda a rilasciare Witch, imprigionata da Alchemist e poi tormentata anche dagli altri per motivi vari. Monk saluta la strega quando viene rilasciata. Saga del Rancore (Guard) Monk, Alchemist e Wizard visitano il Dungeon per aiutare l'alchimista a studiare i Golem. Qui si imbattono nell'Uomo d'affari, Guard e Smuggler, impegnati ad affrontare Sword Guardian. I sei si trovano costretti a fuggire fin sul tetto, dove vengono salvati da Guardian. Monk è l'unico a non capire che l'Uomo d'Affari in realtà è il clone di Rogue. Stagione 2 Minisaga di Merchant Knight, Monk ed Alchemist invitano insieme Merchant a riunirsi a Rebirth. Genesi di un Antagonista Nel flashback di Necromancer, Monk è tra coloro che si reca al castello di Necromancer su consiglio di Bard. Insieme ad Healer, Dragoon e Rogue si dirige verso la guferia, dove incontra Mage. I cinque sono presenti al risveglio di Towers Demon, che appare nella guferia e sconfigge Dragoon prendendone possesso. Sfruttando la modalità Berserk e la vincente strategia di Rogue, il monaco sconfigge e distrugge il demone. I membri di Rebirth si ripresentano al castello qualche giorno dopo, Monk incluso, per sfidare di nuovo il necromante, rendendolo felice. Saga di King Dopo che Knight è stato a letto con Sniper, questi si rivolge a Monk per aiutarlo a parlare con Sniper senza andarci a letto, ma i tre finiscono invece per avere un rapporto insieme. Quando Sniper si sottopone al test di Rogue per entrare in gilda, Monk viene teletrasportato a Tirrenia insieme ai compagni quando l'elfa trafigge il Feto di Dio del Teletrasporto di Merchant. Seguendo le indicazioni di un'incisione si mettono in cerca del Corvo Bianco, che si rivela essere il demone Asura Crow. Questi rivela a Monk che il suo maestro Champion è scomparso lasciandogli la sua Hero Hand. In seguito, cavalca insieme agli altri la Grande Chimera del Teletrasporto, e precipita al centro della chiesa della Dea dei Segreti. Qui al gruppo si unisce Hunter, per guidarli fino a Ciò che Tesse, colui che ha lasciato dietro di sé l'incisione e una lettera per Rogue che li ha guidati fin lì. Durante il viaggio Rogue prova una forte attrazione per Hunter, ma questo fa arrabbiare Knight, dato che si trovano in questa situazione proprio perché la ladra non ha lasciato che Sniper entrasse semplicemente in gilda. Il litigio viene sedato da Monk, che fa giungere i due a un compromesso dopo un breve dialogo con Dragoon sul perché non dovrebbe mai rivelare a Rogue e Knight che Knight è vivo. Subito dopo il gruppo raggiunge Ciò che Tesse, che si rivela un Hairman. La creatura rivolge a Rogue alcuni consigli per poi essere ucciso da Moonangel davanti a tutti. Knight e Monk decidono di provare ad affrontare il mostro, ma questi con un solo colpo trapassa da parte a parte Wizard, convincendo i restanti membri di Rebirth che è meglio fuggire. Scappano quindi grazie alla chimera di Alchemist, trasportando Wizard e Rogue rimasti gravemente feriti. Alla gilda li raggiunge Healer, che pregano di curare il mago e la ladra. Discute insieme agli altri membri di Rebirth di Ciò che Tesse e Bard, ma è il primo a dire che è inutile parlarne sul momento, dato che nessuno vorrebbe condividere il proprio segreto con gli altri. Knight, Dragoon, Monk e Rogue in seguito vengono a sapere da Necromancer che Wizard avrebbe affrontato King e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di loro. I quattro dunque decidono di andare da lui alla scuola di magia, si nascondono dietro una pila di libri mentre Wizard discute con Hydromancer circa la paura che i Moonangel incutevano sulle persone e del fatto che l'elfo dovrà superare Sorceress. La ragazza preoccupata gli chiede se vuole avere vicino i suoi amici, ma quando Wizard le risponde che sarebbero solo d'intralcio, essi sbucano fuori dal nascondiglio formato dal mucchio di libri. Con l'arrivo dei suoi compagni, Wizard presenta loro Hydromancer, da loro meglio nota come la Sirena al contrario con cui (secondo Wizard) il cavaliere ha avuto dei rapporti sessuali. Knight tuttavia spiega che in realtà voleva aiutarla, visto che capiva un po' di pescese (sebbene in realtà abbia frainteso pressoché tutto). Dopo la breve riunione il gruppo si dirige nei piani inferiori della scuola di magia per divertirsi durante un party dedicato a Wizard. I quattro dopo essersi divertiti raggiungono Wizard davanti al Memoriale degli Eccelsi per guardare "un ultima volta le stelle insieme", nonostante a questa frase Knight lo "rimproveri" rassicurandolo che avrebbe sconfitto King. Secondo Wizard tuttavia lui sarebbe stato ricordato solo come l'allievo che ha emulato Sorceress. Perciò, Rogue scrive "Wizard, a prescindere da Sorceress, diede il meglio di se, e nessuno potrà mai negarlo" sul Memoriale per dar fiducia all'amico e quest'ultimo aggiunge un ringraziamento agli altri quattro membri della gilda. Quando King si risveglia, Monk assiste alla sua sconfitta per mano di - apparentemente - Wizard e all'incisione del suo nome nel Memoriale degli Eccelsi in maniera ufficiale. In seguito alla vittoria, la gilda torna a casa. Saga del Deserto Monk parte insieme agli altri verso il Dungeon, su invito di Dancer. Lungo la strada la danzatrice decide di provarci ed i due hanno un rapporto sessuale. Giunti a Raka'a però la driade capisce che Monk vuole con lei un rapporto serio, anziché il rapporto fisico che voleva la ragazza, e viene lasciato. Dopo aver pianto per un po' fuori dalle mura della città, tornandovi sbatte contro una donna, spingendola per errore in una bancarella. Senza saperlo, ha ritardato la moglie di Assassin, dando così al coboldo il tempo di notare e aggredire Healer. Saputo cosa è successo ad Healer, Monk è tra coloro che desidera affrontare il coboldo sciacallo, ma Wizard li convince a lasciare la città. Il gruppo parte su delle Wambalamb rubate, inseguito dalla Sandship di Assassin. Lungo la strada, Monk viene confortato da Healer. Arrivati in vista del Dungeon, i membri di Rebirth vengono attaccati da Assassin e ne affrontano la ciurma finché Wizard non trasporta tutti via, raggiungendo il Dungeon. Healer, Monk ed un coboldo tigre che ha deciso di tradire Assassin rimangono fuori, e qui Monk confessa alla ragazza che è ancora molto triste per quel che è accaduto a Dancer, rivelando il proprio senso di inadeguatezza. La ragazza decide perciò di far risvegliare l'eroe, gettandosi in pasto alla ciurma di Assassin per farsi salvare. Monk inizialmente sconfigge Spellsinger ed affronta altri membri della ciurma. Dopo che li salva da un attacco di Magician ordinato da Assassin, si infuria osservando i membri del gruppo nemico preoccuparsi per il coboldo, nonostante questi avesse appena ordinato a Magician di attaccare senza preoccuparsi di loro. Le sue parole inizialmente convincono i membri della ciurma a schierarsi contro l'assassino, ma l'assassino li deride e li informa che ucciderà chiunque sia vicino a Monk nei successivi tre secondi. Gli altri fuggono e Healer spinge via Monk, restando sola. Assassin lo colpisce con il coltello tagliandogli diversi vasi sanguigni vitali, e ordina poi alla ciurma di finirlo. A malincuore essi lo trafiggono con le proprie armi. Abilità Combattimento a mani nude Monk combatte perlopiù a mani nude, con l'ausilio talvolta, ma non sempre, di tirapugni e guanti magici. Fisicamente è probabilmente il più forte tra i personaggi principali. Skill: * <Dragon Punch>: Monk scaglia un pugno che produce un'onda di energia a forma di testa di drago. * <Dragon Uppercut>: Monk colpisce con un montante. * <Fog Breaker>: Monk divide in due nebbia o nemici incorporei entro una certa dimensione. * <Wolf Grip>: Monk stringe la gola dell'avversario fino a farlo svenire. Artigli Gli Artigli sono un tipo di arma indossata da Monk nel corso della Saga del Deserto. Il monaco però non li utilizza mai per colpire gli avversari, ricorrendo di solito alle mani. Modalità Berserk Usando , Monk può attivare la modalità Berserk. In questo stato il monaco ignora completamente chiunque gli stia intorno, attaccando indiscriminatamente l'ultima persona che lo ha colpito, o la persona più vicina. Skill: <Berserk>: Skill utilizzata da Monk per entrare in modalità Berserk. Skill Passive Monk afferma di possedere una skill passiva chiamata che gli permette di resistere al freddo. Skill: <Macho Aura>: Monk appare avvolto da una qualche forma di energia. Secondo lui, questo lo rende immune al freddo. Armi e strumenti utilizzati * tirapugni * guanti magici * di Gaia (solo nella scheda) * Antartide (solo nella scheda) * Hand (Posseduto ma mai utilizzato) * Artigli Relazioni AMICI * Knight: Monk è un fedele amico di Knight. Per proteggerlo, ha chiesto a Dragoon di non rivelare a nessuno che Knight è ancora vivo. I due scherzano spesso insieme. Monk sembra anche essere quello con cui Knight parla di più di questioni amorose. * Dragoon: Monk ha un rapporto amichevole con Dragoon, e gli è grato per averlo liberato dal suo debito. * Wizard: Monk e Wizard hanno un buon rapporto, dato che il monaco riesce a sopportare qualunque cosa il mago gli dica. Di fatto è l'unico personaggio che si sia offerto di accompagnare Wizard da qualche parte, nella missione allo Dungeon. * Rogue: Monk e Rogue hanno un buon rapporto, dato che si conoscono da molto tempo. Monk calma le discussioni tra lei e Knight. Inoltre, per proteggerla ha convinto Dragoon a non rivelare che Knight è ancora vivo. * Alchemist: Monk è in rapporti amichevoli con Alchemist e l'aiuta volentieri, accompagnandola ad esempio nel Dungeon. * Healer: Monk si preoccupa spesso dell'incolumità di Healer. Nel Paradiso dei Lupi dichiara che se Wizard l'ha fatta piangere lo punirà, e fraintendendo le parole della ragazza sul fatto che il sole picchia su di lei, cerca di prenderlo a pugni. * Bard: Monk è uno dei pochi personaggi che apprezzano sinceramente le storie di Bard. Cerca spesso di proteggerlo dagli scherzi. * Merchant: Monk ha un buon rapporto con Merchant, invitandola a tornare nella Gilda. * Necromancer: Monk non sembra avere un rapporto particolare con Necromancer. Apprezza però la sua battuta "Dovrai passare sui miei cadaveri". Quando teme di averlo ucciso, si spaventa e gli organizza un funerale. * Mage: Monk e Mage si sono conosciuti quando questi l'ha salvata da Towers Demon. Hanno un buon rapporto. * Mage: Monk non ha interazioni particolari con Mage. * Dancer: Monk ha conosciuto Dancer quando questa ha invitato la Gilda ad esplorare il Dungeon. I due hanno iniziato una breve relazione durante il viaggio, terminata quando la driade lo ha lasciato, non volendo una relazione fissa. Questo lo ha lasciato con l'amaro in bocca. * Sniper: Monk ha fatto sesso con Sniper, a tre con Knight, ed è rimasto soddisfatto, proponendo quindi il suo ingresso in Gilda insieme a Knight. * Hunter: Monk non ha mostrato un particolare rapporto con Hunter. Era comunque favorevole al suo ingresso in Gilda. NEMICI * Assassin: Monk disprezza Assassin e il suo comportamento, affermando di non capire ed essere infuriato per il fatto che i suoi sottoposti continuano a seguirlo. ALTRI * Champion: Champion ha addestrato Monk per diversi anni, stringendo con il discepolo un legame tra maestro ed allievo. Tuttavia, Monk non si mostra particolarmente dispiaciuto dalla sua morte. * King: Monk faceva parte della Gilda di King. Tuttavia il loro esatto rapporto è ignoto. * Knight: Monk è a conoscenza dell'esistenza di Knight e del fatto che questi è diventato violento. Citazioni Di Monk Su e rivolte A Monk Gallery Immagini di profilo in cui compare Monk Monk boho style.png|Immagine di profilo dal 7 agosto 2017 al 26 dicembre 2017 Adventurers of the Snow.png|Immagine di profilo inglese dal 1 febbraio 2017 al 14 maggio 2017 Immagini di copertina in cui compare Monk This is Halloween.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 1 ottobre 2015 al 2 novembre 2015 We Wish You a Merry Christmas.png|Immagine di copertina dal 2 dicembre 2015 al 2 gennaio 2016 ed immagine di copertina inglese dal 21 dicembre 2016 al 1 febbraio 2017 Campfire of Reborn Souls.png|Immagine di copertina dal 31 marzo 2016 al 7 giugno 2016 ed immagine di copertina inglese dal 20 aprile 2016 al 7 giugno 2016 Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 7 agosto 2017 al 26 dicembre 2017 Cold Dawn of the Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 26 dicembre 2017 ed immagine di copertina inglese dal 6 gennaio 2018 Shopping District.png|Immagine di copertina dal 26 settembre 2016 al 21 dicembre 2016 Storming Heaven.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 1 febbraio 2017 al 6 gennaio 2018 Altre immagini in cui compare Monk EXTRA-FG 4.png|I membri di Rebirth cavalcano una creatura mostruosa Wallpaper 7.png|Wallpaper per cellulare dei membri di Rebirth Curiosità * Monk è l'unico personaggio maschile di FantasyXGrounds a combattere a mani nude abitualmente. * Insieme a Mage è l'unico personaggio di cui si conosce il peso. * Il monaco è il più alto tra i membri di Rebirth. * Monk ama ricordare il passato e insegnare. Apprezza molto le lunghe chiacchierate con le ragazze. Odia invece i maglioni regalati e i demoni-capri. * Secondo Wolfrad Senpai l'OST di Monk dovrebbe essere We have Lee but you don't have. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INmXEw_82ZE * Nella Fiaba del Re è rappresentato da un orso; * Inizialmente Monk era colui che doveva essere trafitto dal colpo di Moonangel. Tuttavia alla fine Wolfrad Senpai ha optato per Wizard. * Monk è l'ultimo personaggio principale apparso in un'immagine di profilo. Category:Umani Category:Utilizzatori di tirapugni Category:Utilizzatori di guanti magici Category:Membri della Gilda Rebirth Category:Personaggi principali